onepiecexfairytailfandomcom-20200213-history
Nefeltari Vivi
Nefeltari Vivi (ネフェルタリ・ビビ, Neferutari Bibi) or Princess Vivi (ビビ姫, Bibi Hime) is the daughter of Nefeltari Nebra and Nefeltari Titi and princess of Alabasta who infiltrated Baroque Works, codenamed Ms. Wednesday (ミス・ウェンズデー, Misu Wenzudē). Appearance :Voice Actor: Caitlin Glass (English), Misa Watanabe (Japanese) Vivi has long blue hair, with two bangs hanging down, one on either side of her head. She most often has her hair pulled back into a ponytail. She is also less shaped, but very slender-bodied, having slightly bigger/rounder facial features, long thin legs and arms and prominent large breasts. She tends to wear less revealing or alluring clothing than the women in the Straw Hat crew (Nami and Robin). Like Nami and Robin, she has been seen wearing high heels,for example white high heel boots, white high heel sandals, and blue wedges. Though she is a princess, she rarely seems to wear clothing that suggests her royal status, but starts to do so more regularly since, and after, her coming of age speech. Vivi's birthday is February 2nd, her weight is 43.1 kg. (95 lbs.), and she is at age 16. One of the noteworthy things about her appearance is that when she was a member of Baroque Works, she seemed to have been drawn slightly differently. While she was a member, she was drawn as though she were a woman in her late twenties or early thirties. Also, as a member, she did not have bangs and had her ponytail in a very high position until she was attacked by Ms. Valentine, where a few strands of her hair were slashed off with her hair bead. Vivi was shown after the timeskip. She now at age 18 and has her hair loose freely, but it is little shorter than before. Her body has matured, having larger breasts and her hourglass figure becoming more pronounced. Gallery File:MsWendsday-Vivi.jpg|Vivi as Ms. Wednesday. File:Viviloosehair.jpg|Vivi's long hair loosened and unpulled. File:Loosehairvivifaults.jpg|Vivi's face faults/expressions with loosened hair. File:Vivialabasta.png|Vivi's attire at Nanohana in the Alabasta Arc. File:Vivi_by_B_Mage.jpg|Vivi fattend while in Nanohana. File:Vivi_alabasta2.png|Vivi's cloaked attire in the Alabasta Arc. File:Vivi_hooded.png|Vivi's cloaked attire with a hood on in the Alabasta Arc. File:Vivia.jpg|Vivi's outfit for an age ceremony. File:Vivi_Unlimited_Series.jpg|Vivi in the Unlimited series. File:Vivi_18.jpg|Vivi after the two year timeskip. Personality Despite being a princess, Vivi never demands any special attention, nor does she put herself first above others. She often thinks of others before herself, risking her life to help anyone who needs her. She is also extremely brave when she needs to be, going up against powerful enemies to help her friends despite clearly being outmatched. Her selflessness and sense of responsibility are what pushes her to carry her country's burden. As a member of Alabasta's royal family, she loves her country and is willing to do anything for it, such as infiltrate the enemy or sacrifice her life for it. She also is not above doing tasks unsuitable for a princess, such as washing dishes. When she argues, Vivi has a hard time coming up with insults, usually just saying something of little offense and has a habit of biting her bottom lip when she is tense. She often gave little speeches about responsibility while traveling with Team Natsu and the Straw Hats, but she does not like public speaking. A running gag throughout most of the Alabasta Arc is that Vivi constantly forgets to tell the Straw Hats about the dangers of the desert, such as giant scorpions and lizards, which Luffy, Zolo, and Sanji quickly dispatch but then berate her for her inability to remember such things beforehand. Relationships Friends/Allies *Karoo *Chaka *Pell *Igaram *Kohza *Barbar Pirates **Barbarossa **Rasa *Camu *Scorpion **Popo **Chip **Dip *Straw Hat Pirates **Monkey D. Luffy **Roronoa Zolo **Nami **Usopp **Sanji **Tony Tony Chopper *Team Natsu **Dragneel Natsu **Happy **Heartfilia Lucy **Fullbuster Gray **Scarlet Erza *Law Risley Family *Nefeltari Nebra (father) *Nefeltari Titi (mother; deceased) Neutral *Nico Robin Rivals Enemies *Baroque Works **Crocodile Abilities and Powers Vivi is extremely good at moving about undetected, establishing herself as a single digit member of Baroque Works for two years before her identity was compromised, and returning to Alabasta unnoticed by the citizens. As a princess, Vivi does not have much experience in battle. However, as the ninth pair of Baroque Works, she and her partner surpass four other pairs of the organization. Vivi can also make use of Karoo in spite his frequent incompetence. On her own, she shows surprising natural agility, often dodging attacks gracefully, and almost instinctively, as she usually seems surprised after it happens. She tends to tackle her opponent and hold them down (seen with Luffy and Kohza twice). Her techniques, coupled with the tumbling of Mr. 9, gives the pair a dancing theme. Weapons Her weapons of choice are her twirling "Peacock Slashers", which are small sharp jewels attached to her fingers by wires. She is left handed, but is capable of spinning the discs with both hands. Also, starting in the Alabasta arc, she starts using more long range Kujakki String Slashers, which are strong enough to behead someone with a single slash. If her Peacock Slashers miss her target, as seen when she was fighting Ms. Father's Day and Mr. 7, she can use a special backup move she has dubbed Run Back. This technique has been proven to be extremely powerful as she defeated two frontier agents of Baroque Works with it, but it could be said she just caught them off guard. Before joining the Straw Hats, one of her additional attacks was used on Zolo: Perfume Dance, in which she sprays Alabastan perfume (extremely pungent to those unused to it), immobilizing them in order to deliver a fatal attack. She and Mr. 9 once wielded bazookas in an attempt to kill Laboon. In one instance where Vivi comedically hit Luffy, Zolo, and Sanji, she did so with a broom which she was never seen using again. History Past The Incredible Princess Vivi's past is first mentioned by Dalton in the Drum Island Arc. She was taken to a meeting between the Council of Kings by her father and some of his close personal followers. During the meeting Wapol had been upset by the words of her father and after the meeting he "accidentally" slapped her. Despite this she stood up and in a mature manner apologized for being so clumsy and knocking into Wapol, impressing Dalton. Afterward, out of Wapol's sight, she cried about how much it had hurt. The Sand-Sand Clan It was eleven years ago that Vivi met Kohza for the first time. His father had paid the King a visit and Kohza and Vivi met each other and a fight broke out between the two. Kohza's father apologised for his son's action towards the princess of the kingdom that had become their home, however the King recognised it as just a child's fight and took no further action against Kohza or his father. Later, Kohza invited Vivi in a fight to join his group called the Suna Suna Clan. She fought him again and lost, but gained his followers' respect and was declared the sub leader of the Sand-Sand Clan. For many weeks on end she and the others would play together, her father and Igaram were always watching over them to ensure their safety (they followed her). One day, she was kidnapped on route and with the aid of all whose who cared about her, she was rescued. Kohza left to the oasis of Yuba soon afterwards to form a new town. At some point during Vivi's childhood, she tried to make fireworks out of gunpowder to commemorate the anniversary of Pell joining the guard. Pell slapped her, and told her that if any harm befell her, he would not know what to do. As a way of making up with her, he allowed her to ride on his back as he flew as a falcon, and told her that he trained hard to grow strong so that he could protect the kingdom. Baroque Works Conspiracy Many years later, Crocodile of the Warlords came to the country. After a period of drought in which the country (all save the capital Alubarna) experienced a lack of rain. Everyone claimed the falling rain over the capital was a blessing of the King until the day came some Boogie Powder was found being shipped in by the King. Many knew the King would never do this, but the findings were enough to stir many thoughts from the younger citizens. When the reputation of the King was sullied and a rebellion instigated, Vivi (along with Igaram, the Captain of the Royal Guard) infiltrated the criminal organization Baroque Works under the alias Miss Wednesday in order to discover the identity of the mastermind and prove the king's innocence. There, she discovered that the villain behind the chaos in her homeland was none other than Crocodile, a member of the Warlords of the Sea. Synopsis Baroque Works Saga Whale Hunting Category:Humans Category:Female Category:Nobles Category:Royalty Category:Baroque Works Category:Former Pirates Category:Grand Line Characters Category:Straw Hat Pirates' Allies Category:Nefeltari Family